Le contraire de toi
by Cajedi
Summary: Oneshot tout mimi style : Qui aime qui ?


CAJEDI

GW

Couples : ...à découvrir...

YAOI ROMANCE 

Disclaimers : GW n'est pas à moi , snifff !

**_LE CONTRAIRE DE TOI_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Duo ...Duo...c'est mon petit ami...mais parfois je me demande s'il n'aime pas toujours Heero...il a de ces attitudes parfois !" Râlait Quatre tout en préparant le souper.

Quand il était rentré des commissions, un peu plus tôt, il avait vu Heero et Duo assis sur le canapé, le natté avait réussi à faire rire le super glaçon et il avait vu Duo se rapprocher encore plus près à presque se coller. Seule son arrivée avait freiné son petit ami.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

-Qua-Chan, que nous prépares-tu de bon ?

-Un hachis Parmentier...

Puis se retournant le blond enlaça le brun et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Hmmmmmmm...tu sais que je t'adore toi ! Dit le garçon aux yeux violets

-Tu en es sûr...parce que parfois je me demande si tu ne préfèrerais pas la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre...

A ces paroles, Duo se raidit, plongea son regard dans le mien afin de voir si je plaisantais ou pas...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je ressentais grâce à mon empathie la gêne de mon amant et non de la révolte pour une accusation jetée à tort. Cela me chagrina mais au fond je m'y attendais, car avant d'être son petit ami j'étais devenu son confident et combien de fois ne m'avait il pas dit qu'il en bavait pour Heero, mais lui l'ignorait et aux fils de ses confidences nous nous sommes rapprochés au point de devenir amants. Au début tout allait pour le mieux mais plus les mois passaient plus ses désirs revenaient pour notre Iceberg national.

-Oh Duo...ne cache pas la vérité...ni à moi ni à toi même !

-Tu es fâché parce que j'étais trop près de Heero ? C'est ça ? Je ne vais pas être distant avec lui parce que tu me fais une petite crise de jalousie...je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-C'est vrai Duo-chan, tu n'as rien fait de mal...mais je me demande jusqu'à quel point tu te retiens ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Duo vexé sorti de la cuisine comme la boule de nerf qu'il était et quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis à nouveau des rires et des chamailleries venant du salon.

Quand Wufei et Trowa rentrèrent de leur mission, nous passâmes à table.

-C'est délicieux Quatre...dit d'une voix douce Trowa

-C'est mon plat préféré les gars...Mon Qua-chan sait toujours me faire plaisir ! lança Duo qui cherchait visiblement à me dérider.

-Hn...fit le soldat parfait pouvant paraître comme un accord ou comme contrarié aux mots de son équipier

-Je peux en ravoir dit Wufei qui était le plus gourmand de la table.

Je le resservis et pour donner le change je me mis à parler un peu plus.

-Comment c'est passé votre mission ?

-Très bien...la surprise a été totale dans les camps ennemis; dit Wufei en enfournant de grosses bouchées

Trowa à son accoutumée se contenta de sourire, un sourire qui confirmait que tout avait été OK.

Puis comprenant certainement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car l'ambiance était un peu tendue prit sur lui et lâcha :

-si ce n'est que Wufei m'a cassé la tête pendant tout le trajet du retour en me parlant de Hilde...pffff...

-hahaha...je le savais qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose ce WuWu !

-Maxwell...ne m'appelle pas comme cela !

-Ben quoi...toi et Hilde ! Ca fait combien de temps que cela dure ?

-Duo-Chan, cela ne nous regarde pas, lui dis-je en le regardant sérieusement.

-Je parie que toi tu le savais ! Bonjour la confiance ! Me répliqua sèchement mon petit ami

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce. Trowa posa son regard vert lagune sur moi et ensuite sur Duo, puis comme embarrassé par son inspection baissa la tête et replia la serviette avant de quitter la table.

-Inutile de vous disputer les gars...cela fait trois mois que je sors avec Hilde, je ne voulais pas en parler au début, mais maintenant cela devient très sérieux entre nous alors il n'y a plus de raison de le cacher; nous révéla le chinois.

-Allons ouvrir une bonne bouteille pour fêter cela !proposa le natté

-Hn...dit Heero visiblement content pour Wufei

Je souris à Wufei et nous allâmes rejoindre Trowa qui était déjà au salon.

Trowa que je sentais soulagé de nous voir arriver et qui pensait que la dispute semblait être arrangée.

Duo servit de généreuses rasades de whisky à tout le monde et quand il me tendit le verre son regard rencontra le mien et je pu lire qu'il était désolé. Je lui souris tout en lui caressant le bout des doigts.

Après avoir trinqué au bonheur de wufei et à la fin de la guerre, je me levais pour ranger la cuisine et mettre le lave vaisselle en marche.

Je pestai en peu en me disant que mes quatre coéquipiers avaient un peu trop l'habitude de me considérer comme la "femme de ménage" quand deux mains m'aidèrent à débarrasser la table.

-Tro...tu devrais rester t'amuser avec les autres...j'ai l'habitude tu sais

-Non...laisse...euh...je ne voulais pas créer une dispute entre toi et Duo...je suis désolé Quatre.

-C'est déjà oublié tu sais...y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir...Duo et moi ne sommes pas rancuniers...;lui répondis-je d'un ton rassurant

-Tu es trop patient...tu tolères beaucoup Quatre...Je veux dire...euh...merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour notre confort. Termina le brun qui avait déjà parlé plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Merci Trowa...j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire...va vite rejoindre les autres...j'arrive dans une minute.

Trowa regagna le salon ou les rires fusèrent et les exclamations de joie également. Puis j'entendis Trowa élever la voix et le bruit d'une gifle retentissante :

-Comment peux tu faire cela ? Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

-Holà tu te calmes ! dit une voix menaçante comme la glace

"Heero" pensais-je. Que c'était il donc passé pour que notre imperturbable soldat réagisse soudainement. Mon coeur se serra à la scène d'humiliation qui m'était probablement destinée. Mon empathie me disait que cela me concernait.

D'un pas lent, je me dirigeais vers le salon, mon coeur battant et pourtant résigné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je néanmoins

Je me heurtai à un silence et sentis une atmosphère gênée.

-Pfffff...quel lâche; marmona Trowa

-Ta gueule Barton ! Dit Duo en retenant par la main Heero qui se levait pour se diriger vers le français.

-Calmez-vous les gars...c'était sensé être ma fête...; rappella Wufei

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de la main de mon petit ami qui tenait dans la sienne celle d'Heero et quand leurs doigts se croisèrent entre-eux, mon esprit se révolta et sans que je ne susse pourquoi je me dirigeai vers Trowa et doucement releva son menton pour me plonger dans ses lagunes

-Tro...merci mais c'est inutile...je savais.

Puis mes lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes et je sentis son coeur marquer un arrêt, néanmoins, il joua le jeu avec moi, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue rencontra la mienne pour une douce caresse. Toute la tempête de rage et de tristesse s'effaça de mon esprit et je ressentis une douce paix monter en moi. Puis la magie cessa, Trowa me lâcha et sortit de la pièce.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Duo et Heero.

Le soldat parfait avait un micro sourire de contentement et Duo avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Quant à Wufei, il me regardait bouche bée et aurait préféré se trouver autre part.

-Duo, je te rends ta liberté...tu as toujours été amoureux d' Heero et tu t'es consolé avec moi. Nous avons confondu amitié et amour et...

-Pardonne moi Qua-Chan...je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal; me coupa l'américain

-Quelque part, je le savais...tu sais. Tôt ou tard tu serais allé vers lui...depuis le début tu l'aimais; repris-je.

-Quatre... Duo n'est pas le seul coupable...moi aussi j'étais jaloux de vous voir ensemble alors je l'ai un peu séduit pour le détourner de toi...pour qu'il me revienne; avoua le perfect soldier.

-N'y pensons plus...restons amis...comme si tout avait retrouvé sa place; leur proposais-je

-Bien sûr; s'écrièrent-ils en coeur

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant le fait que pour la première fois ils étaient bien du même avis.

-Oui c'est bien beau tout cela...mais que faites vous de Trowa là dedans; demanda Wufei un regard furieux

-My god ! Quatre...ne me dit pas que toi aussi...

Duo ne continua pas sa pensée mais son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

-Bonne nuit mes amis, je monte dans ma chambre; leur dis-je ne voulant pas expliquer mes émotions.

Oui, des émotions. Car c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait. Ce que j'avais ressenti en embrassant Trowa, Duo n'avait jamais réussi à me le procurer. Cette paix intérieure qui faisait de moi un homme comblé, le complément de mon empathie qui elle me perturbait. Trowa était mon contraire, le repos du guerrier.

Quand je l'avais vu la première fois son regard avait fait naître en moi des sensations nouvelles, je l'avais trouvé beau à couper le souffle. Mais autant j'étais communicatif autant son mutisme m'avait refroidi.

Puis Duo était arrivé avec sa joie de vivre, il me faisait rire, il apportait le soleil de mon pays et nous sommes devenus amis pour plus tard devenir, par erreur, amants.

Mais la première fois que mon coeur avait battu plus fort c'était pour Trowa Barton et inconsciemment par esprit de vengeance vis-à-vis de Duo, c'est vers ce garçon inaccessible que mes pas s'étaient dirigés.

Mon introspection m'avait dirigée devant la porte de la chambre de Trowa. Je devais m'excuser auprès de lui. Je frappai donc, un peu tremblant, à sa porte.

-Entre Quatre, je sais que c'est toi...

Le français était occupé à ranger sa chambre, il leva son regard vers Quatre, puis se remit à ses occupations

-Tro...Je ne sais pas par où commencer...mais...

-C'est pas trop grave si tu t'es servi de moi pour rendre la monnaie de la pièce à Maxwell...je ne t'en veux pas; dit la belle voix grave du français

-Je...je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise situation...merci de ne pas m'avoir repousser...je suis désolé Trowa...je ne sais ce qui m'a pris de me servir de toi...c'est venu comme cela sur le moment; commençais-je prudent.

-Est-ce que cela a servi à quelque chose...avec Maxwell je veux dire; demanda péniblement le français en refermant un tiroir de la commode et reprenant une autre pile de vêtements.

-Oui...nous avons compris que nous avions confondu amour et amitié et au fond de nous que nous avions toujours aimé quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah...tout va bien alors...il est avec Heero maintenant c'est toujours ce qui avait voulu...; dit Barton de manière laconique.

Puis suspendant ce qu'il était entrain de faire se tourna vers Quatre et d'une voix triste lui demanda :

-Tu as dit aussi "nous avions toujours aimé quelqu'un d'autre" ...

-J'ai aimé cette personne dès que le l'ai vue...mon coeur battait la chamade dès que je la voyais...mais sa froideur m'a fait reculer...je me suis résigné à l'oublier...mais maintenant Trowa je me dis que peut être...que peut être cette personne ressent la même chose que moi et qu'elle n'ose pas ...qu'elle craint un rejet de ma part; Dit Quatre les yeux chargés d'espoir tout en s'approchant du français.

Trowa était muet, il avait l'air de se poser des questions. Mais je devais savoir si j' avais une chance avec lui alors j'y allai direct.

-Trowa...tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassé...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ?

-Je...je t'ai aidé à te venger de Maxwell, il le méritait !

-D'accord...mais tu as approfondi le baiser...pourquoi Trowa...Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour faire plus crédible?dis-je d'une voix douce.

Un frison parcouru le français.

-Je...j'en avais envie; murmura Barton d'une voix presque inaudible

-Pourquoi...; insistais-je encore en prenant dans ma main celle de Trowa tout en noyant mon regard azur dans les lagunes chavirées de l'homme que j'aimais depuis toujours.

-Parce que...j'avais mal de te voir ridiculisé par leurs attitudes...parce que je ne supporte pas quand tu as de la peine...parce que je t'aime Quatre ! Oh oui je t'aime depuis si longtemps et chaque minute...chaque seconde que je te voyais avec Maxwell me déchirait le coeur. Je voulais être à sa place et lui te trahissait, il ne te méritait pas! Dit Trowa d'une manière dépitée.

-Oh mon amour...comme tu as souffert...tu es cette personne que j'aime depuis le premier jour...tu es mon âme soeur !

Trowa me serra contre lui, me caressant les cheveux, les parcourant ensuite de ses lèvres pour tracer le chemin jusqu'aux miennes et quand elles se trouvèrent elles se goûtèrent avant de s'entrouvrir pour un baiser plus passionnel. Une sensation inimaginable comme l'océan rencontrant la mer.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos lui procurant des frissons.

Ses mains écartèrent l'échancrure de ma chemise blanche pour que sa bouche sur mon cou vienne en marquer la propriété par de sensuels suçons qui me laissèrent pantelants de désirs. Puis il remonta vers mes lèvres pour en lécher le contour et d'une voix rauque me demanda

-Mon ange...veux-tu que ...

-Oui...mon amour...oh oui; lui dis-je entre deux baisers tout en le poussant sur le lit.

Me trouvant au-dessus de lui, j'entrepris de le dévêtir tout en le caressant et l'embrassant. Puis il me mit sous lui et fit de même et nos corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, nos érections se mêlant. Nos corps tremblaient de désirs. Nos baisers ne suffisaient plus à combler notre Amour.

-Prends moi...lui soufflais-je

Sa bouche descendit semant des baisers de feu le long de mon ventre, sa longue mèche de cheveux caressant ma peau, il introduisit sa langue dans mon nombril et mes gémissements de plaisir l'emmenèrent plus bas pour prendre en bouche mon sexe tendu quand il sentit que j'étais au bord de la jouissance, il quitta son jouet pour redescendre sa langue à l'entrée de mon orifice pour le titiller et je me sentis devenir fou à ce contact.

-Mhmmm...tu me mets en feu...s'il te plaît Tro...

-Mhmmm...je t'aime...tu es si chaud mon ange...j'ai tellement besoin de te sentir en feu...

Il se positionna devant mon antre de feu et doucement me pénétra poussant des gémissements de désirs et me chuchotant des mots d'amour.

-Tu es à moi...je n'aurai jamais espérer...mhmmmmm...

-Hmmmmm...je te sens en moi...tu es si bon...si doux et pourtant si dur et chaud...mhmmmmm...je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi mon amour !Lui dis-je dans le long gémissement qui précéda ma délivrance.

Sentant resserrer mes muscles autour de son sexe, il se répandit en moi en de longues saccades.

Nous nous tînmes serrés, les jambes emmêlées tout en continuant à nous embrasser.

-Je n'ai jamais connu un tel plaisir, tu es vraiment de feu sous ta glace; lui murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

-Tu es le premier homme ...et le dernier...je me suis réservé pour toi...et j'ai bien fait de t'attendre. Quand cette guerre sera finie, voudras-tu bien devenir mon époux ?Demanda-t-il pas trop certain de ma réponse vu mes origines arabes.

-Je le veux !

Et je l'embrassai de tout mon amour empli de cette paix intérieure que seul lui m'apporterait toujours.

BAM BAM BAM

-Alors vous faîtes un enfant...ou quoi ?

-Ta gueule Duo ! nous dîmes d'une même voix.

-Rien ne change ! dit Duo en s'éloignant avec un grand éclat de rire.

FIN

27.03.2005

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
